


Growing Inside

by hunted



Series: Original Works [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Androgyny, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consentacles, Eggpreg, Eldritch, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, House Party, Impregnation, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Risk, Psychic Abilities, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read The Tags Fam, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, They/Them Pronouns for Non-Binary Character, Transphobia, kinda sorta, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Charlie gets fucked by the monster under their bed.....The author is trans. All warnings are tagged. Read the notes. Do not repost or copy this work. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Monster(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Original Works [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use they/them pronouns to refer to this character. Not all non-binary individuals are physically androgynous, and androgyny itself is an individualistic concept; all non-binary bodies are different, and this rendition of an AFAB person is not a universal depiction of all non-binary bodies. It's just the type of body I decided to explore. I use the word c*nt to refer to their anatomy, and they are penetrated, so please do not read this story if that will trigger your gender dysphoria.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I do not condone sexual assault. This is a fantasy and nothing more. Please see [this article](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) to learn more about rape fantasies. The article focusses on cis women specifically, but is a good starting point regardless of your gender identity or sexual orientation. All kinds of people, whether LGBT+ or not, experience sexual fantasies. If you are drawn to rough kinks as a survivor of sexual assault, give [this article](https://www.vice.com/en_au/article/3k5gey/when-rape-survivors-have-rape-antasies) a read. People who have rape fantasies do not actually want to be raped. In reality, rape is traumatising, exhausting, and debilitating, and I am not disregarding the seriousness of those experiences. The imagined kink of dubious or unconsenting sex draws on a powerlessness which is entirely within a person's control. Without safewords, prior discussion, and mutual consent **(between adults)** , rough sex can potentially be dangerous or traumatising. Do your research and stay safe, before engaging in _any_ kind of roleplay.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> All that being said- please enjoy!

The room was a simple, minimal space. The walls were white and the carpet was a warm grey, potted plants lined neatly on the windowsill. The curtains were delicate and pale, wafted gently by a warm breeze. Summer was beginning to weave itself through the bloom of spring, the days growing hotter and longer, the nights muggy with moisture.

In the middle of the bedroom sat a simple bed, large enough for only one person. On it, sprawled on their back, was a sleeping human. Upon first glance, and even upon a longer inspection, they didn’t appear male or female. Their head was craned to the side, the hollow of their throat damp with sweat, the sloping shape of their collarbone cresting an utterly flat chest. The soft pink blush of their nipples was framed by the suggestion of pale scar tissue, innocuous enough that one might miss it entirely. The contour of their body continued downwards, uninterrupted and smooth, to the jut of their hipbones and a dark thatch of hair. Even unshaven as they were, it was apparent that their body tapered inward, the fullness of a cock not present. In their bedside drawer rested a silicone replacement, a lifelike companion that sat comfortably between their thighs every single day, with which they penetrated partners and sought the pleasure of others.

They were an androgynous masterpiece, a living work of art, a testament to the boundlessness of humanity. A curl of blond hair slipped down their forehead as they slept, brushing the pale shape of their brows.

Their name was Charlie.

It was a name they had chosen for themselves, and it was a name murmured in this very room, the walls and the dust motes carrying their essence. Something was whispering, tasting Charlie's presence, savouring the days and nights which they had spent in this home. It was as if something was brewing, a small storm, a mighty disaster reaching a boiling point that nobody else could see. As they slept naked, the sheets crumpled down toward the foot of the bed, the air seemed to swirl and shift.

_Charlie. Charlie._

The whispers didn’t come from anywhere, but equally, they came from everywhere. Charlie continued to sleep, not stirring from the deep clutch of a bottomless, ceaseless dream.

_Charlie. Charlie._

The air moved more determinedly, as though this creature had been waiting, watching, wanting. Hungry for what it couldn’t touch, manifesting through sheer force of will alone, frustrated by the temptation of human flesh. Fluidly, the suggestion of a gesture dipping through space, a hand appeared to reach down and touch the inside of Charlie’s thigh. Unseen fingers curled against tender, pale skin.

_Charlie._

The sleeping victim stirred, but only slightly. Their forehead tightened with the smallest of frowns, the brush of impossible skin not enough to free them from their unconsciousness, not enough to alert them.

_Charlie._

The fingers shifted. The air was alive, as though crackling with the electricity of a storm, brimming with the promise of violence. Charlie’s skin prickled with sensations that they couldn’t feel while asleep, fine hairs standing on end as an energy manifested directly above their limp body. The hand, visible and invisible all at once, perceptible while it was simultaneously not, inclined with purpose. Fingers breached Charlie where they were still wet and warm; an orgasm sought before sleep to calm the mind.

_Charlie. Charlie. CHARLIE._

The creature grew bolder, reaching deeper. Charlie made a tiny sound as they slept, a blip of noise escaping their parted lips. Their body was gently rocked in place, fingers moving deeper, thrusting slowly.

_CHARLIE._

With every passing moment, with the tightening grip of the victim’s body, the beast was hungrier. More limbs manifested, fulfilling the need to touch, to hold, to lift, to position, to rape. Charlie’s knees were encircled by the slippery, surreal grip of winding appendages.

Their legs were spread wide.

***

The first thing Charlie became aware of was the heat.

It was inside them. Heavy. Pounding, like something was colliding against a sensitive wall of flesh, hammering hard and aggressively. They had never felt anything like it before, but knew instinctually what was happening, knew that they were being fucked. Something moved in and out of them, in and out, in and out, sliding silkily against the walls of their sleeping body. It was so long. It stretched so deep, in ways that seemed impossible. Charlie felt their cunt stretching around it, felt their body opening so wetly to the thing which penetrated them.

They started to sense more things. They were on their back. Their knees were being held up, on either side of a huge body. A groin slammed up against them, their ass slapping against a fleshy surface.

When they opened their eyes, their gaze was glassy and unfocussed. The room wasn’t visible to them, beyond a shadowy blur which was tinged with blue; a landscape of abstract shapes and swathes of non-colour. They could see a fuzzy shape, a dark thing which hovered above them, huffing breaths warming their face. When it thrust forward, moving above them, the length inside them punched deeper. To their shame, Charlie whimpered. It felt so _good._ They could sense that this was wrong, but they didn’t know why, couldn’t even remember when they had gone to sleep or what day it was. They could barely even remember their own name. All they knew was that they were being fucked, and it felt good.

“Wh… What…”

They tried to push themselves up into a sitting position, but their wrists were pinned to the mattress, a breath rushing from their mouth when they were shoved back down. They felt moisture sliding down their skin, travelling across their wrists, down their knees, pooling on the sheets. They thought that hands were holding them in place, a crowd of figures gathered to trap them still, but only one figure loomed in the darkness. And though they could feel fingers too, they mainly felt the sinewy, winding, unyielding grip of something nonhuman. Tentacles.

“S… Stop…”

They gasped the word, yet the thing continued to rape them, and they liked it. It felt good. They heard their bed creaking, and with every creak, the thing inside their body would thrust deep enough to make them tremble. They were shivering and broken, unable to move, unable to think, unable to properly process what was being done to them. They seemed so small, crushed into a mattress by some terrifying creature, cheeks flushed with forced pleasure.

"Fu- uh- Fuck... Fuck...!"

Charlie squeezed their eyes shut, pressing their lips together hard and trying to hold back their moans. They were not successful.

"Mm- Mm, fuck, fuck- _uh,_ fuck-"

They could hear their own body squelching. It was humiliating, and they loved it. Their mind swum with thick, heavy illusions, the room pulsing. All the while, the creature continued to hover above them, a horrid shadow that turned Charlie on, that made them gasp loudly as this monster pushed inside their cunt.

"God, god- _unh,_ fuck, fuck!"

They raised their head off the pillow, lips parted as they panted hotly. They gazed down the length of their body, saw their belly bulging as a shape moved beneath their skin. In, out, in, out. It seemed so surreal.

"Fuck- fuck, fuck-"

Something smacked against their forehead, shoving their head back down onto the pillow and holding them still.

"What- What are you- _uh-_ What do you w- want-"

They didn't receive an answer, and the sex continued. That seemed an answer in itself, the thick fluid spilling from their cunt evidence enough of the beast's intentions. Charlie found that they were twitching their hips in tandem with the thrusts, breathing harder and harder as it went on. They met every inward movement with an arch of their body, even pinned as they were. It felt good. It felt so, so good, and they couldn't help but be hypnotised by the intensity of it all. Somewhere in the midst of it all, they surrendered, allowed mindless pleasure to overtake them. Their features slackened, fight draining from their body as they were pounded. They were being pushed up the mattress, inching backward with every thrust, the bedframe creaking in protest of the mountainous being which writhed atop its human victim.

Laying there, pinned still like a butterfly in a case, they had no choice but to enjoy the violation. Their eyes rolled backward, lashes dipping down low, mouth opening wide as they groaned.

***

They couldn't have said how long it went on, how many hours the creature fucked them.

A voice started to say things, started to whisper the filthiest, most degrading, humiliating words. It made heat boil in Charlie's gut, arousal unbidden and confused. The words were animalistic and primal, grunts of uninhibited lust.

"Uh, uh, uh- _unh,_ ah, s- stop,"

_Slutty Charlie. Wanton Charlie. Hungry Charlie._

They felt so thoroughly opened, their body loose and wet. More than one appendage thrust in and out of them now, the sound of it obscene in its intensity. Like a bunch of eels writhing inside them, rushing to invade as deep as possible.

_Cunt feels good. Warm. Soft. Inside. Inside._

The creature seemed to be growling now, huffing excitedly as it fucked Charlie harder and harder. It lifted them up off the bed, holding them as if they weighed nothing whatsoever. Charlie's arms swung as they were yanked back and forth, pulled abruptly towards the creature's writhing mass of tentacles, meeting every inward thrust. Their head hung back, eyes unseeing and listless. They could feel breaths against them, some kind of gaping mouth grinning with horrifying delight.

"Aaah! Fuck! Fu- Fuck, god, oh my god-"

_Inside. Fill you, inside. Charlie. Charlie._

This was happening to them, whether they liked it or not, and the eroticism of that helplessness was unexpected. Charlie wailed, spread legs framing the body of the thing which fucked them. They were so close. They were going to come. They were being fucked by a monster, and they were going to orgasm.

"Fuck m- me, f- fuck me, fuck, fuck," they gasped, "I can't- It's too much, I- I'm-"

_Fill you up. Fill you, inside._

"N- No, I- fuck, oh _fuck_...!"

The monster seemed to be encouraged by Charlie's overstimulated pleas. Charlie didn't know whether they were begging for it to stop, or begging for more. Maybe both. Their mind felt sluggish and muddied, as if they were drugged by what was happening.

"Will I g- get pre- pregnant-"

_Yes. Yes. Charlie. Inside._

They whimpered, waves of shivering sensation wracking their body. Their words were interrupted and hitched as the creature forced itself inside their cunt, faster and faster now.

"Don- Don't, please- Pl- ease-"

_Inside._

"Fuck- Fuck, uh _unh-"_

They tried to wriggle free from the creature's grip, but it held them so tightly. They went limp, tossed about like a rag doll, no match for the supernatural strength of whatever this being was. They felt like they were being sucked into a mass of slime and flesh, encircled so completely by muscle-bound limbs. Their cunt was being penetrated so violently, glistening lengths plunging in and out of their body. Their feet hung limply, jostled as they were fucked.

"Fill me up," they found themselves moaning, eyes falling closed completely as unintended words rose to their numb lips, "Fill me up, fill-"

_Yes. Yes. Inside. Inside. Charlie. Inside._

"Fuck- Unh!"

It thrust up inside Charlie's body one last time, a roar shaking the walls of Charlie's bedroom and humming through the poor human's body. Hard, ovular shapes slid through one particularly thick tentacle, shooting towards Charlie's cunt and disappearing into their folds, slipping inside their body. They orgasmed as they felt the first egg shoot inside them, the tentacle opening wetly to dispense the biological material.

"Aaah- _Aahh, ahh,_ fuck, _fuck,_ what's- what's insi- inside me, ah, _ah,_ fuck, _fuck, fuck-_ "

They raised their head up one last time, to see their belly bulging with solid shapes, the flatness between their legs meeting with the undulating trunk of a fleshy limb.

Then they were unconscious once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Proceed with caution, this chapter contains M/NB assault. Once again, I do not condone or excuse real-life assault. This is a sexualised dubcon scenario (in which the assailant will be punished with death!) for the benefit of sexually-healthy individuals that have dark kink fantasies. As always, if you experience a genuine desire to assault people, fuck off, go to therapy, and recognise that other people's submissive fantasies are no excuse for predatory behaviour.   
> 

Charlie tried to tell themself that it didn’t happen, that it’d been some fucked-up wet dream.

The next morning was strange, with hours spent staring into a mirror, watching their own expression and searching for something unknowable. The overhead lights, stark and bright, had thrown their face into heavy shadow. How odd their own features seemed. They’d undressed in the bathroom, knelt on the tiles, reached between their legs to feel inside their body. Everything had seemed to be… in place. With flushed cheeks and a pounding heart, they’d swirled their fingers deep inside their cunt, remembering the sensation of being pumped full of alien eggs. Their breath hitched as they dropped one shoulder, arching their wrist to push as far inside as they could. They felt desperate to confirm that it had all been a weird hallucination, or some shit like that. Tears bloomed in their eyes, beading against their lashes, but distress wasn’t the only thing coursing through their flesh. As they probed themself, they became wet, overwhelmed by the strangeness and eroticism of being claimed by some otherworldly tentacled beast.

Within a few minutes, they were slumping onto the floor, shudders pulsing through them in waves, driven to masturbate until they orgasmed with a whimpering cry. They gazed at the corner of the room, the world sidewards and abstract, temple against the tiles. Breathing heavily, they tried to rationalise what was happening.

They couldn’t.

***

A week later, they’d not forgotten about the incident, but it certainly hadn’t repeated itself. They’d managed to sleep soundly for several nights, except for the hours they spent laying awake, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the creature. They’d been left alone, much to their relief. They started to believe that it had been a dream. Not real. Not possible.

Still, they felt so vulnerable, so strange.

They were so aware of their naked body beneath their clothes, as though all the people they walked past on the street were moments away from pulling them into an alley and forcibly undressing them. They had never been particularly submissive before, but their mind kept wandering, and would arrive at the disquieting fantasy of being penetrated without permission, pinned in place while a long object was silkily inserted into their cunt. They remembered moaning, remembered begging, remembered the disembodied voice which carried with it an unshakeable dominance that made Charlie feel… _small._ The worst part was that they wanted it, and they didn’t know why.

That probably explained what they did next.

They attended a house party. That, in itself, wasn’t a big deal. They were determined to feel normal again, determined to move through the world like an average person, like the person they’d been before that creature slithered into their bed. But what they did at the party was shocking, even to them, even as the event transpired. It was as though they were watching themself do these things, unable to stop it.

They were standing at the edge of the dancefloor, not really feeling the music, swaying along while everyone else flailed wildly. They’d worn skinny black jeans, a loose top, a beanie, and heavy boots. A classic androgynous look, one which would have bolstered their confidence in the past, and made them eager to assert their dominance over wide-eyed bottoms attending the event; all the pretty boys and girls and enbies, yearning to be fucked, yearning for the steady hand of an older queer who knew how to ease them into pleasure. They’d hooked up so many times in this outfit, and always been the top. But tonight, everything felt different. They didn’t know what they wanted.

As they faced the dancing crowd, lights flashing brightly in the darkness and bathing everyone in a dazzling mosaic of colour, they felt hands slide onto their waist. A body pressed into them from behind, a mouth at their neck, lips pressing against fragile skin. They tried to step away, but were held in place, the man humming happily.

“Got a nice ass,” he groaned, mouth near Charlie’s ear, “You a dude or a chick?”

Charlie blushed furiously, pushing his hands away. “Neither, fuck off.”

The man grabbed at them again, groin pressing hard against Charlie’s ass, the rigid weight of his cock evident even through two layers of denim.

“One of those non-binary kids, huh,” he continued, voice thick with alcohol and lust, “I’m cool with that.”

“I don’t care. Get off me.”

“Wanna have sex, baby?”

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon. You’re so hot. Let me fuck you. Got a room down the hall. Nobody’ll disturb us.”

Charlie opened their mouth to refuse once again, but wavered. The thought of a cock inside them, filling them to the brim, was appealing. They felt revulsion the moment that this occurred to them, humiliated by their own newfound submissiveness, the weird transformation that they’d undergone since being fucked by that creature. But the temptation was too strong, the lure of spontaneous decisions too appealing to ignore. It seemed to make sense, that they could use this creep as a way of working through these fucked-up feelings. Better to be thinking about some inadvisable hookup than being raped by a tentacled monster with psychic abilities.

“Fine,” Charlie replied, hardly able to believe they were doing this, “Fine, but make it quick.”

The guy didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed Charlie’s arm and pulled them away from the party. Too engrossed in conversation, Charlie’s friends didn’t notice them leaving the main room with the man.

He led them to a bedroom. It was sparse but clean, the bed unmade. He closed the door behind them, and before Charlie could meet his eyes, pushed them towards the bed.

“Lay on your front,” he ordered.

Charlie was infuriated by this man’s demanding confidence, but that was nothing compared to the humiliation that they felt as they undid their pants and pulled them off. The man watched them, eyes wide and bright with excitement. He swayed somewhat, pants taut, alcohol furthering their arousal and stripping them of hesitation.

“Underwear too, take it off, wanna see you.”

“Don’t fucking rush me,” Charlie muttered, but did as he said.

They went to the bed and, with a racing heartbeat, laid down on it. They kept their shirt on, and that somehow made it worse. Cunt exposed, still half-dressed.

The man was on top of them immediately. They heard the metallic clacking of a buckle, the hush of leather as a belt was pulled free. The sound of zipper being undone.

“Wait,” Charlie began, “Condom, wear a condom.”

“Nah, it’s fine, you’ll be fine. You got pills for that, right?”

The man placed a hand next to Charlie’s head, leaned down over them. There was a blunt pressure against their cunt, and they felt lightheaded, hot with sudden indecision and fear.

“Stop it, don’t,” Charlie insisted, voice trembling, “Don’t-”

The man pushed inside them, not listening to Charlie’s protests. They clung to the pillow, burying their face in it, wailing.

“Fuck, you feel so tight. Feels so good.”

Charlie squeezed their eyes shut. It burned. But the stretch felt good, felt sinfully perfect, and they hated it. They grit their teeth and tried not to cry as the man pushed deeper and deeper inside, groaning loudly above them.

***

The sex was uncompromising and rough. The man placed two large, unyielding hands on Charlie’s shoulders, slamming his hips back and forth, forcing his cock deep inside Charlie’s body. He grunted and huffed, muttering all kinds of demeaning and explicit things, the bed shaking and squeaking as Charlie was pounded. The party continued on, music booming.

They lay there, glassy-eyed and whimpering quietly. They could feel slickness spilling from them, abundant and filthy, the head of a girthy cock slamming against the deepest part of their body. It felt so wrong, but equally, they wanted more. They wanted multiple limbs sliding in and out of them, violating their cunt like they were some kind of flesh puppet, yanked around the room, used for the pleasure of some nightmarish visitor.

“I’m gonna come,” the man growled, “Gonna come inside your cunt, get you pregnant, fuck yeah, knock you up.”

Charlie shook their head, crying now, even as they moaned in pleasure.

“St- Stop, no, don- don’t-”

“Yeah, gonna come, gonna come.”

“Don’t, please, please-”

“Fill you up, put my seed inside you-”

“Don’t, please,” Charlie reached back, flailing, slapping at the man’s waist, “Stop it- don’t!”

He grabbed Charlie’s wrists, pinning them down to the mattress, thrusting harder now, more furiously.

“Take it! Take it! Fuck!”

Bursts of hot, white come shot inside Charlie’s body, filling them up, dripping from their cunt. They yelled, face pressed into the pillow.

The man stayed inside for a while, panting loudly, hips jerking as he hammered the last of his release inside Charlie’s cunt. He pulled out eventually. Charlie glanced over their shoulder, glaring daggers at the stranger.

"Fuck you," they snapped.

“See you around,” he replied, gaze still somewhat drunk and unfocussed.

He left the room.

***

They went immediately home, silent all the way back. When they went to bed, they trembled for a while, quivering sobs wracking their body. But sleep came eventually, and with it the most absurd, intense dreams. They dreamed of the man from the party, his come still inside their body. They dreamed of him being pushed up against a wall, tentacles wrapping around his throat, squeezing hard enough that his face turned purple and something popped. They dreamed of him slumping down against the wall, being found by roommates after the party was over. They woke up dripping, wet and aching, a hair's breadth away from orgasm. All it took was the touch of their fingers to push them over the edge.

When they checked their phone, the news story immediately came up. Police, appealing for information after a body was found in a suburban home.

Charlie locked their phone, put it down, and thought deeply about what had just happened.


End file.
